Miss Independent
by Ishy Carvajal
Summary: Inuyasha starts to have some thoughts about his boss, Kagome, and how independent she really is. One-shot songfic, based on Ne-Yo's song Miss Independent. I suck at summaries. The story is really not that bad.


**Disclaimer: Hello people! Here is another one of my stories. The fourth one, to be exact. *Wipes tear away* I'm so proud! Anyways, this is an Inuyasha fanfic. And just to prove how cool the singer _Ne-Yo_ is, this story is based on his song, _Miss Independent_! So, I hope you like it! Now, on with the story!**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

_Yeah, yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah..._

Inuyasha opened the two glass doors and walked into the large meeting room. He sat down in one of the black, wheelie chairs and took out some of his paper work. He looked up when he heard the two doors open. Kagome had walked in as well. She set her her paper work down and sorted it out. Inuyasha smiled.

_Ooh it's somethin' about, just somethin' about the way she moves.  
I can't figure it out, there's somethin' about her...  
Said ooh there's somethin' about, kind of woman that want you but don't need you.  
Hey, I can't figure it out, there's somethin' about her..._

Inuyasha watched Kagome for a bit until she looked up. She smiled too.

"Good Morning, Inuyasha." She said.

Inuyasha smiled and nodded his head. "Good Morning, Kagome."

"Ready for the meeting?"

"You bet."

_'Cause she walks a boss, talks like a boss, manicured nails to set the pedicure off.  
She's "fly" effortlessly..._(A/N: For some people who might want to know what he means when he says, "fly"--- He means cool. You know..._ fly_...)  
_And she moves like a boss, do what a boss do, she got me thinkin' about gettin' involved.  
That's the kind of girl I need..._

They smiled at each other before returning to their paper work. Kagome and Inuyasha had been working together for quite sometime now. What might have surprised people greatly was that Kagome was really Inuyasha's boss. Inuyasha never really minded. He liked that Kagome was his boss. It gave her a good look. An... Independent look.

_She got her own thing.  
That's why I love her.  
Miss Independent, won't you come and spend a little time?_

_  
__She got her own thing.  
That's why I love her.  
Miss Independent, Ooh the way you shine, Miss Independent..._

_Yeah, yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah, yeah..._

Not only did it give her an Independent look, but damn did it give her a sexy one too! She could be sexy even without being a boss, of course. But the thought of a woman who doesn't need anyone's help really did impress Inuyasha. Kagome has had boyfriends in the past, but she would never get... "sexually physical" with them. Her excuse was that her job was more important than her relationship with a man. Plus, she thought that they should go ahead of the relationship only after they were married. Wow, what a woman...

_Ooh there's somethin' about a kind of woman that can do for herself.  
I look at her and it makes me proud, there's somethin' about her...  
__There's somethin' oh so sexy about a kind of woman that don't even need my help.  
She said she got, she got it, no doubt.  
There's somethin' about her..._

Inuyasha continued sorting out the rest of the paper work they were going over with another business company. He continued to think about all the great and independent things about Kagome. She was a really hard working boss. Inuyasha never knew someone could be so dedicated to work like she was.

He remembered once how he passed by her house. She had a really nice house. It was expensive too. And big. Right in her parking lot was her car. She drove a _Cadillac XLR_. And on top of all of that, she paid her bills on time. All of them! The electricity, the water bills, the heating bills, the car bills. Inuyasha was just amazed.

Another thing that Inuyasha liked about Kagome was her feisty attitude. She had always wanted to be the boss. Anything less than a boss, she would get mad and demand to be boss. She hated being bossed around and wouldn't let anyone order her around. She did everything it took to get her title as boss. Talk about being Independent.

_'Cause she work like a boss, play like a boss, car in her crib, she 'bout to pay 'em both off.  
And her bills are paid on time... yeah...  
And she made for a boss, only a boss, anything less she tellen' them to get lost.  
That's the girl that's on my mind..._

_She got her own thing.  
That's why I love her.  
Miss Independent, won't you come and spend a little time?_

_She got her own thing.  
That's why I love her.  
Miss Independent, ooh the way you shine.  
Miss Independent..._

Inuyasha had soon finished sorting his paper out. He looked over to Kagome and smiled. She had made a graph of the stock markets and was trying to put it up. He stood from his chair and went over.

"Here, let me get that." Inuyasha offered.

"Don't worry, I got it." Kagome said. She hung up the chart perfectly. "See?"

Inuyasha smiled and watched her return to the paper work. That seemed like her favorite saying. 'Don't worry, I got it'. She would always say that. And in the end, she always did get it. He could use a girl like that. He knows he needs her. And it's no doubt that she's already stolen his heart.

_Yeah, Mmm...  
Her favorite thing to say 'Don't worry, I got it.'  
Mmm... And everything she got, best believe she bought it.  
Mmm... She gon' steal my heart, ain't no doubt about it.  
Girl, you're everything I need.  
Said you're everything I need..._

Inuyasha sighed and sat back down. He looked up at the clock. He and Kagome had both gotten here earlier to set up. It wouldn't be long before the rest of the workers and the other company would be here.

"I'm going to get the rest of the paper work." Kagome said before leaving. Inuyasha watched her as she left. _"Miss Independent, don't you ever stop working?" _Inuyasha thought smiling.

_Yeah, yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah, yeah..._

_Oh ooh oh!_

_She got her own thing.  
That's why I love her.(That's why I love her ooh oh ooh oh)  
Miss Independent, won't you come and spend a little time?_

_She got her own thing. (She got, she got)  
That's why I love her.(That's why, I love that girl)  
Miss Independent, ooh the way you shine.  
Miss Independent..._

About 15 minutes later, the meeting began. Some of the employees from Kagome's company, including Inuyasha, sat on one side of the table. The other company sat on the other side of the table. Kagome turned to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, do you mind getting the lights?" Kagome asked. The chart was a light up chart, so they did not need the lights in the room. Inuyasha smiled and stood from his chair to shut the lights.

_"No problem, Miss Independent."_Inuyasha thought with a smile as he sat back down and looked to the chart and what Kagome was pointing at.

_"No problem at all."_

_Miss Independent...  
That's why I love her..._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Woo hoo! Well, that ends that one-shot. I recommend you hear the song while reading this. The song is really good, too. Also, check out the _Cadillac XLR_. That car looks awesome. Hope you liked the story and thanks for reading!**


End file.
